rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Marshall
General Name: Victoria Marshall Nicknames: Vicky, Tori Age: 26 D.O.B: 31st of August Race: American Gender: Female Blood Type: A- Marital Status:Single Appearance Height: 5'10 Weight: :P Hair: Black Eyes: Teal Skin: Fair Body type: Slender For the most part, she looks much more approachable than her younger brother Lance. She has long black hair and a light skin complexion along with soft teal eyes, relatively large breasts for her slender body frame, fingernails that are usually painted blue, and an occasionally wears earrings. She usually dresses in a semi formal fashion and when she’s lazy, she wears a gray hoodie with dark purple sweats. Personality Victoria is generally a kind woman with a selfless heart, she’s pretty much a saint compared to Lance and the other members of the family like him. This isn’t to say that she doesn’t have her own problems, Victoria has been battling anxiety for some time now as she’s always fearing for the future. Her main priority is making sure that Lance does not become like their father. She usually follows Lance to whatever country he goes to, not that she agrees with his lifestyle but to ensure that his life isn’t cut short because of his ways. Because she’s like a secondary mother to him, she will fight him to the where he can’t stand if it means stopping him from going down a selfish and dark path. Likes *Spooky things * Being able to make someone's life better * Being lazy Dislikes *Getting into fights with Lance * Hollows/Arrancar * Levialle * Being told to do something she doesn't want to do * Mean people * Johnny Personality Weaknesses Victoria can be judgmental, petty and oddly forgetful. She's also known to be quite lazy. History COMING SOOOOOOON!!!!. Powers and Abilities Fullbring Little Box of Horrors Little Puzzle of Horrors is a handheld puzzle box that that Victoria received as a birthday present from her and Lance’s grandfather. Whenever the puzzle box makes a certain pattern, a little song plays to let the user know of their success. The box itself is made from some oddly powerful material that can’t be scratched (she knows this from the many times she has dropped the damn thing on the ground). Whenever Victoria uses her fullbring, her face changes into a horrific snow white doll-like face that has it’s expression stuck in a permanent smile. This face is one of the reasons why Lance can’t concentrate when fighting her, it’s fucking creepy. This ability allows Victoria to turn her puzzle box into a sword, with the box being a handguard. A collection of black threads come out on one end to serve as a hilt and out the other end forms the blade of a black segmented longsword with “legs”. The legs themselves are razor sharp and break off onto anything they cut. If the legs break off into someone’s flesh, then the legs release a nerve affecting toxin that paralyzes the body part that it’s broken off of. This ability allows Victoria to cause a number of black tendrils (as hard as a zan’s steel) to shoot off of any surface or off of her own body. She can manipulate these tendrils at will to either defend herself or to repeatedly perforate her opponents with no mercy. This ability is the same as “The Monster Under the Bed” but instead of tendrils, they’re threads that are either used to bind and rip apart opponents or to stitch together wounds. When infuriated, she can use these threads as a way of brutal torture. Manipulations: Hold her arms in a position as if like she's firing an arrow. Wind then starts to circulate around her finger while increasing in air pressure intensely until it takes the shape of an "arrow". It's a very fast attack and mainly used for complete perforation and drilling through victims. This manipulation allows her to use the Earth (Ground, Trees, etc.) to form a large wall to shield her from attacks This manipulation allows Victoria to use any nearby liquid around her to form a bubble around her opponent's head for one turn, two turns if her SEI is considerably higher than their REI Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Rper: Marth OCs: Levialle, Aiku, Victoria, and Lance Skype: KingMarth7 Reddit: /u/xBleachKill3rx Timezone: Midwest U.S., Chicago RP Details: * I do NOT reply to one-liners * I'm very lenient in my missions and don't care how they go, just as long as the given OCs actions are reasonable, the RPer is smart about how they RP, and everyone has fun with the formation of a story * I prefer not to receive half-assed replies * In RP fights I use soft stats, NOT hard * If you're in a thread with me, I'd prefer that you don't flake after one or two replies (a good way to get me to never RP with you again) * If you have a question, please shoot me a message on Skype or send me a Reddit PM Gallery __nico_robin___by_codenamezimbabwe-d5b0lnh.jpg Nico.Robin.600.415136.jpg Nico.Robin.full.1339271.jpg tumblr_static_nico.robin.full.477604.jpg Victoria_1.PNG fa461f3c84dbc597607cc1480ccc1876.jpg 2013-03-14-564531.jpeg Nico-Strong-World-nico-E2-99-A5-robin-E2-99-A5-15553723-650-600.jpg nico-robin.jpg nico_robin_by_flowerxl-d6vbkeo.jpg No+offense+but+i+prefer+robin+.jpg Nico-Robin-image-nico-robin-36416162-494-600.jpg tr1.jpg nico_robin_by_mari945-d85gug7.jpg robin.png Robin-Strong-World-nico-robin-25111521-896-632.jpg Nico20Robin20hentai20ecchi20picture.jpg Nico-Pink-nico-E2-99-A5-robin-E2-99-A5-15555501-650-718.jpg 68f596f9475f30c1cfd6f7ec7374de91.jpg Category:Fullbringer